When We Get There Wiki
Overview When We Get There is an American sitcom created by Logan Wilke and Matt Miller, which originally aired on ABC Family on January 4, 2015. The series is currently in its first season, with the season 1 finale slated for March 8. The show focuses on a close-knit circle of friends at Vanderbilt University in their pursuit of happiness, success, and interpersonal hijinks. Premise When We Get There is a television series that follows Matt, Logan, and Leah, undergraduates at Vanderbilt and Belmont University, along with their extended social circle from which many of the show's conflicts arise. The three share an on-campus apartment, although the University does not recognize Leah as an official resident since she attends nearby Belmont University. Through their interactions in such tight living quarters, mutual interests, and near-incessant partying, the trio grows closer and together faces the problems posed by college life and the human condition. Characters Main Cast Leah Broderick Leah is a freshman at Belmont majoring in musical theatre. Also from Indiana, Leah is the youngest recurring character in the series. Her naivety and baseless optimism contribute to the show's themes of hope and redemption, and contrast the neurotic tendencies found in the other characters. Leah joined the main cast after meeting Logan on Tinder, and quickly became a fan favorite due to her quirky sense of humor. As the only main character with a car, she plays an important role in transporting the other characters to off-campus locations, particularly the Starbucks where she works. Due to her frequent bouts of illness and injury, she is well-known at the Vanderbilt Medical center. She is almost always shown either knitting or eating an egg & cheese bagel with a glass of grape juice. Will McCollum Will is a supersenior at Vanderbilt majoring in anthropology. His origins are unclear, but guesses range from Alabama to Alaska. He is depicted as a dreamer, and is most frequently used to contrast the unrelenting pragmatism of his roommate Camp. He is often seen smoking and wearing a black visor from Vanderbilt Dining. His optimistic tendencies contribute to many of the show's more eccentric and surreal plot arcs, as he is rarely bothered by the impracticality of many of the cast's adventures and consequent hijinks. His philanderous tendencies generate a continuous stream of new characters, and his dialogues with Matt are used as vehicles to explore some of the deeper themes of the series: love, longing and loss. His academic musings provide much of the show's more high-brow humor, and his dad-like yet effeminate traits serve as a middle path between Matt and Logan in exploring traditional notions of masculinity. Perhaps most importantly, his love for and extensive knowledge of coffee serves as the foundation for the show's coffee motif. Matt Miller Matt is a senior majoring in biology and philosophy at Vanderbilt. Born in Kentucky, Matt is characterized as being both narcissistic and uncomfortably self-deprecating. While his depressive tendencies drive many of the show's plot points, his search for love and personal fulfillment—which materialize in a series of romantic escapades that contribute to his emotional state and broader character arc—also contributes significantly to the progression of the narrative. His character also provides comic relief through his feminine nature and extensive use of black humor, which is employed frequently as a foil to Logan's masculine indifference and Leah's sunny demeanor. Other notable details include his vegetarian diet, apparent need to document everything, and love of "obscure" rap music. Logan Wilke Logan is a junior majoring in sociology with minors in English and corporate strategy at Vanderbilt. After taking a year off to work on an organic grape farm in California, he returned to Nashville, finding employment at a local coffee shop. As the head of Vanderbilt's radio station, his character is used as a vehicle to deliver much of the show's commentary and criticism of popular culture, both of music and art more broadly. Episodes discussing Logan's bulking, general perfectionism, and pursuit of corporate success also serve to counter some of the attitudes found in the other characters. However, some critics have argued that Logan is in fact an ironic caricature of ideas he embodies and that the portrayal of these aspects of Logan's character are satirical criticisms—rather than endorsements—of capitalism, traditional notions of masculinity, and related facets of American culture. Through references to his corporate ambitions and social media savvy, Logan continually demonstrates a commitment to personal branding, evidenced most notably by his identification with Patrick Bateman as well as by the tattoo of his Twitter handle (@logalw) on his leg. Auxiliary Cast Guest Appearances List of Episodes Season 1 Season 1 centers primarily on the formation of the friendship of the main characters, and introduces viewers to the ensemble cast that comes to play an important role later in the series. There are 13 episodes in the first season (titles of unreleased episodes forthcoming): Episode 1: The One Where Matt Joins a Sitcom Episode 2: The One Where Logan Starts Wearing His Nike Shirt Unironically Episode 3: The One Where Leah Reads "The Stranger" Episode 4: The One With The Wurlitzer Episode 5: The One Where Matt Gets Rich Episode 6: The One Where Logan Gets Addicted Episode 7: The One Where Leah Finds a Dog Episode 8: The One Where Matt's Rap Career Takes Off Episode 9: The One Where Logan Starts a Cult Episode 10: The One Where Matt Joins a Cult Episode 11: The One Where Will Almost Dies Episode 12: The One Where Leah Goes to Jail Episode 13: The One Where They Go To A Russian Tea Party Themes & Motifs Through the continual generation and resolution of interpersonal problems between main and auxiliary cast members, the show explores the central themes of love, belonging, success and happiness. The gang's lighthearted adventures and mishaps also serve to illuminate notions of obsession, identity formation, mental illness, and social inclusion. Reception Season 1 has received mixed to generally positive critical reception so far, holding a 69 on Metacritic. Television critics have noted that the show seems to fluctuate wildly in quality, both between and within episodes. Although some have speculated this aspect of the show was intentional, as a device to represent the ups and downs of life, the show has proved to be divisive. The A.V. Club ''gave the first two episodes a combined "B" rating, noting that "for all its humor - and there is a lot - it's oddly existential and morbid for a sitcom on ABC Family. Like the characters' lives, it's sort of a mess so far, but an intriguing one." Alan Sepinwall of ''HitFix ''cited a "simmering" contrast between what he viewed as slice-of-life, inconsequential plotting, and its darker subtext. Ultimately giving a mixed review of the premiere, he summed up ''When We Get There ''as "''Seinfeld ''meets ''The Office, directed by David Lynch on Prozac." Starting with "The One Where Matt Gets Rich," When We Get There ''began to receive more critical attention as a study of depression, absurdism, excess, and obsession, as inextricably tied to the banal realities of modern American life. Emily Nussbaum of ''The New Yorker, in a thinkpiece about the episode, stated: "The show started off somewhat murky, but 'The One Where Matt Gets Rich' crystallizes the show as the product of crazed genius. A seemingly bland plot about Matt buying things becomes a probing study of the distinctly American tendency to disguise depression with material goods, and the power of capitalism to create an endless loop of obsession." Filming Locations & Camera Specifications When We Get There is a single-camera television show shot with an Arriflex D-21, which uses both the Cooke S4 and Angenieux Optimo lenses and employs an ALEV III sensor. The series is shot in a 16:9 ratio, with the exception of the musical episode late in the second season, which is shot in the 2.39:1 mode. Although the majority of the show is set in the main cast's dorm room, filming also occurs at various sites in the West End area of Nashville. Notable settings include Will's house, Exit/In, and Starbucks. Credits Full list of cast & crew Corporate Sponsors and Product Placement Notes Similar to the sitcom Friends, each episode title begins "The One Where..." followed by a micro-synopsis of the episode's major plot point. The only exception to this rule is Episode 4 of Season 1, which simply alters "Where" to "With," as a reference to the eponymous song by Illinois indie band American Football. Twitter plays a major role in the show, both as the main means of communication between characters and as a device for character development, particularly through Logan's monologues about the importance of consistent branding. To accurately depict the realities of modern life, many other social media sites are mentioned, albeit somewhat less frequently. These range from the relatively well-known, such as Facebook, Tumblr (the favorite of recurring character Douglas), and Reddit (a favorite of Matt's); to the more esoteric, such as 4chan (particularly the music board), ello, Yahoo! Answers, and most infamously Yelp. The show has received a TV-14 rating from the FCC for coarse language, sexual content, minor drug use, and adult situations. Latest activity __FORCETOC__ Category:Browse